


Oh Cousin Dearest

by SaKuRa_MIna



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, I inflict lots of pain on my OCs., M/M, No relationships with OFC, OFC - Freeform, OFC is related to canon character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaKuRa_MIna/pseuds/SaKuRa_MIna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg's cousin comes to visit, and has an interesting visit. I have this cross-posted on ff.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Cousin Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, CBS does. However I do own the cousin…and the plot. I wish I owned CSI, then I could stare dreamily at the hunky guys all day. ::sighs dreamily::
> 
> Oh and before I forget. WARNING: there will be slash in this fic. If you don’t like boy/boy relationships, stop reading now. Thank you and have a nice day.
> 
> A/N: Okay this is my first CSI fic…ever. It will probably suck, but please be nice. This is also the first fic I have ever attempted to post. So wish me luck.

“So this is the Las Vegas crime lab. Not bad, looks kinda small though. Ah well, time to go find my dear cousin.” A young woman of 22 entered the building. The young woman was about 5’8” and 130 lbs. She had a ballerina’s build and moved with a dancer’s grace. She was wearing slightly baggy, dark blue jeans, black and white Reeboks, and a cream Sleeping Beauty t-shirt. (A/N:I do actually own that shirt and the shoes.) As the young woman walked towards the reception desk, she could hear a familiar voice talking. She pushed her brown purse further up her shoulder, and pushed her Versace imitation sunglasses on top of her head. The young woman smiled as she stopped just behind a young man of 32 talking to the receptionist.

“I can’t wait to see her. It’s been three years since I last saw my cousin. I’m going to show her all the sites.” The young man said. The young man was Greg Sanders, a CSI and former lab tech.

“Good to know you plan on keeping me busy Greggy. I would hate to get bored.” The young woman said, startling Greg.

“Mandie! You’re here! Don’t sneak up on me. You scared me. When did you get here? Oh, Judy, this is my cousin Amanda Sanders.” Greg introduced.

Amanda laughed as she responded to Greg. “I’m sorry Greg, but it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. I got here a few minutes ago. Hello Judy, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Judy, the receptionist, laughed at the cousins. “Oh, yes. You two are definitely related. It’s a pleasure to meet you Amanda. Greg was just telling me that you’ll be visiting with him for awhile.”

“Yeah. I’m planning on staying for a few weeks. It’ll be good to catch up with Greg,” Amanda replied.

“Well, then perhaps I’ll see you around the lab again. Here’s your visitors pass. Enjoy your stay.” Judy handed Amanda a visitor’s pass, so she could walk around the lab.

“Thanks.” Amanda smiled. She took the pass and clipped it to one of the belt loops on her jeans.

“C’mon. I want to introduce you to the team.” With that, Greg grabbed Amanda’s arm and dragged her to the break room where the team was currently waiting for an assignment.

“Hey guys.” Greg called as he and Amanda walked in.

“Hey Greg. Who’s the girl? New girlfriend?” A woman with brown hair asked. Amanda noticed Greg winced at the word “girlfriend”. She also noticed the sad look one of the guys got at the statement.

“Ew, no. This is my cousin, Mandie or Amanda Sanders.” Greg explained, introducing his cousin to all present. “Mandie, this is the team. The woman who made the disgusting comment earlier is Sarah Sidle.”

“Well, how was I supposed to know she was your cousin? By the way, it’s nice to meet you Amanda.” Sarah smiled in greeting.

“It’s nice to meet you too. Greg’s always complaining about how much you tease him.” Amanda giggled.

“I do not always complain. Just once a week.” Greg retorted. Amanda just snorted at his comment. “Carrying on, this gentleman here is Warrick Brown.”

Warrick shook Amanda’s hand, “It’s nice to meet you. How long are you visiting with Greg?”

“It’s nice to meet you too. And I’m visiting for a few weeks.” Amanda smiled as she shook Warrick’s hand.

“This lovely lady is Catherine Willows.” Greg gestured to the other lady in the break room.

“Flattery will get you everywhere Greg. Pleased to meet you Amanda.” Catherine greeted.

“Pleased to meet you as well. Greg’s described you as the “mother” of the group.” Amanda replied.

Catherine laughed, “I guess it comes with having a teenage daughter.”  
Amanda smiled, “Yeah. I have a sister who’s seventeen. It’s scary.” Amanda mock shivered.

Catherine nodded. “Tell me about it.”

“And last, but not least we have Nick Stokes.” Greg introduced the final gentleman. Amanda recognized him as the one who had the sad expression earlier.

“Hi. Greg’s been telling us all week what he’s got planned for your stay. I hope you enjoy Vegas.” Nick smiled.

“If Greggy has any say in it, I’m sure I will.” Amanda smiled back. She really liked the team. They all seemed really nice and they were Greg’s friends.

“Greggy? Greggo, how come you never let us call you that?” Nick laughed.

“Because Mandie and her sister are the only ones allowed to call me that. No one else in the family is allowed.” Greg scowled.

“Sorry Greg. I didn’t mean to call you that in front of your friends. It slipped.” Amanda smiled sheepishly.

“It’s okay. After all, I’m the only one, excluding your one uncle, who is allowed to call you Mandie.” Greg reassured.

“Okay team. Brass just called. There’s a 419 at the Tangier. A judge from Arizona…. Who’re you?” An older man with salt-and-pepper hair entered the break room.

“I’m Amanda Sanders. Greg’s cousin. Pleased to meet you.” Amanda introduced.

“Grissom, this is my cousin. She’s visiting me for a few weeks.” Greg piped in.

“Looks like I’m in the way. I’m going to head out. Greg, call me later. It was nice to meet you all. Good luck with the case.” Amanda waved to the others.

“Later Mandie.” Greg called after her. With that, Amanda left the crime lab for the bright Nevada sun.

“Who was that?” Grissom asked again.

“My cousin Amanda.” Greg answered.

“Oh. Well, let’s go. Brass said the scene is only a few hours old.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment to let me know what you think. If you like it leave me a kudos, please. Thanks!


End file.
